His Warmth
by ArcaneLucario
Summary: An unexpected reunion between two teens left something missing in their hearts, and not just each other, but a warmth. Now, they have to find a way to find it, bring it back, and see what it turns into. Ereannie ErenxAnnie High school/modern AU.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**His Warmth**

Trost High. A run of the mill school that, despite its regularity and despite it being a high school in Trost, which isn't the most prestigious city, is also very successful one, being the alma mater for many notable people throughout the years, for example Darius Zackly, a federate judge respected by all, and Dot Pixis, who after serving in the army for several years, rising through the ranks, became the Secretary of Defence.

Having pumped out several people such as that, it was no wonder that Trost High now was the first choice of education for students who hoped to amount to something big one day, and if not that, then at least find their way in life, before moving onto the big leagues. Students that were now on their final year, having gone through the trials of the school ranged from those such as Historia Reiss, the youngest child of the Reiss family, known for their many successes and advancements in the business world, to Armin Arlert, a prodigy in the scientific field, having had a knack for most, if not all things science since he was young.

Of course, not all students attending the school had such backgrounds, and it's not like all the students needed, or even aspired, to become a huge success in the future. For some, Trost High was just their local high school that they went to in order to get a decent education and hang out with their friends, and eventually move onto some form of further education, or even a job, showing that they had learnt from their time spent at this school.

A good example of this would be Eren Yeager. The only biological child of Grisha Yeager, one of the most looked up to doctors in the country of Eldia, who has his own private practice in Shiganshina, that many medical students hope to learn from. Eren, however, isn't one of those who entirely takes after their parents. The Yeager doctor is almost always busy, and after the death of his wife, Carla, he put even more hours into his work, so when Eren wasn't raising himself, he was growing up alongside his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman. But that didn't stop him from wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, and become some sort of medical professional as well.

Anyway, we're getting off topic here. It was the early morning at Trost High, and classes were yet to start, so students were scattered all around the school and school grounds, conversing among one another. Stood inside along one of the corridors is where you'd find Eren and Mikasa, collecting things from their lockers (which were conveniently placed close to each other), and awaiting the arrival of Armin, Eren's best friend since childhood, having grown up near him in Shiganshina.

"So," The brunette-haired boy started. "think you're ready for Mr Smith's test?" Erwin Smith, known to the students as Mr Smith, was one of the senior (in terms of time spent at the school) teachers at Trost High, and he was always pushing each and every one of his students to do their best and get high grades in their tests.

The raven-haired girl replied almost immediately. "Yes, Eren, I am. It's you I'm worried about. I don't think you revised as much as you should have. If you had asked Armin to help I'm sure he would have done so."

"Come on, Mikasa! I told you I don't need to be babied like that. I did enough studying for this, I'll be fine!" Shutting his locker, Eren turned to his sister.

Shutting her locker as well, having collected her things for the day, Mikasa also turned. "Well, don't come crying to me when you fail…" Eren pouted. She took a glance at her phone, checking the time. "Hey. Isn't Armin usually here by now?"

The Yeager boy asked for the time, and after being shown his sisters phone, agreed. "Huh, guess you're right. I'm sure him and his grandpa just got stuck in traffic or something like that. Y'know, early morning and all, people will be trying to get to school or work."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. He'll be here soon enough." The two decided not to let it worry them.

And wouldn't you know it, just as Mikasa finished talking, a blonde boy came running up to them. "Hey Eren! Mikasa!"

"Oh, hey Armin." Eren and Mikasa greeted their friend. "You ready for the geography test today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Course I am." He responded. "It's you I'm worried about. You know I could have helped you study had you just asked."

"W-wha-?!" Eren stood, almost in a daze, while Mikasa stifled a giggle. "COME ON! What the hell guys? Do you really think that little of me?" The two shrugged, and Eren gave up on fighting this. "Anyway, how come you got here a little bit later than usual?"

Armin mentally slapped himself, nearly forgetting the reason. "Oh yeah! Principal Shadis said he wanted to see you for something. Don't know what for though. You didn't get into trouble again, did you?"

"Did you?" Mikasa repeated Armin's question.

"What?" Eren glanced between his two friends. "No! Why would you think that?"

Armin answered. "Because just last week you and Jean got into another fight." Mikasa nodded, remembering the stupid little scuffle between her brother and her boyfriend.

The brunette boy huffed. "That was barely a fight…besides, it wasn't me who was throwing stuff at him in class, it was Connie and Sasha!"

His blonde best friend sighed, glancing at his watch. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, Principal Shadis said he wants to see you before school starts, so you should probably go now."

Waving them off, Eren turned to head to the Principal's office. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

There was a knock at the door to the Principal's office. Without waiting, the PA, Rico Brzenska walked through. "Eren Yeager is here to see you, Sir."

"Ah, that's good. Send him in." The Principal, Keith Shadis replied. "And what have I told you before? You can call me Keith."

With an apology, Rico left, and Eren peeked his head past the threshold. "Can I call you Keith too?"

Sitting at his desk, the bald Principal rubbed his forehead. "No, Eren. Just because your father and I are good friends doesn't mean that you can call me by my first name. At least not in school."

"I was only kidding Principal Shadis." Eren gave a little chuckle. "So, uhh…what did you want me for?"

"Right," Trost High's Principal started to reveal the reasoning for calling the Yeager child this early in the morning. "We have a new student attending our school starting today, and as you know we like to make all students of Trost High feel as welcomed as possible, so we designate a certain student to help them feel at home. Now, you weren't my first choice, in fact you're name never even crossed my mind to have as someone tasked with this, but your father insisted on it, for reasons unknown to me."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting this. Do I get any extra credit for doing this?" Receiving a shake of the head, Eren continued. "Well I suppose if this person is cool then they'll probably fit in with us. I'm sure I can make this work. So, who is he?"

"She, actually." Shadis corrected the student, and then pressed the intercom button to get in contact with Ms Brzenska. "Could you send her in? Damn, her name slipped my mind. It was something Leonhart."

'Leonhart?' Eren wondered. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'

Just then a female girl, around a year older than Eren, walked in, a bag draped over her shoulder and Eren gave her a quick look over. She was shorter than he was, by what seemed to be a few inches, possibly more. She had blondee hair, lighter than Armin and Historia's. And that hair was in a hair style that seemed oddly familiar, and yet so unknown. Tied back with a fringe partially covering her face. Crystal blue eyes that sent out a message of solitude. Over all, she was quite attractive in terms of looks. Scrap that, she was super pretty. Sure, there were other girls at the school who were attractive, but this girl was, for a currently unidentifiable reason, special.

'I swear I've met this girl before. I don't know what it is, but she seems so unique, and it's kinda bugging me that I can't figure out who she is. Come on, Eren. Think, dammit!'

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the mysterious girl. "I don't mean to pry into your probably perverted thoughts, but why are you staring at me like that?"

Slowly, Eren's mouth opened in amazement. 'Wait a minute…I know that voice! It can't be, right? Unless…so this is why dad wanted me to show her around.'

"Ah, here is it." Before Eren could speak, Principal Shadis spoke up. "Her name is-"

He was cut off by Eren's curiousity. "Annie?"

"Do I know you?" The now identified girl responded, herself curious, but as to how the boy knew her name.

"Y-yeah! You do! It's Eren. Eren Yeager. Sometimes when my dad had to do check-ups or meetings in Liberio, he'd drop me off at this park and that's where I met you! Reiner and Bertolt too! I'd hang around with you guys while I waited for my dad." 'Oh my god it is her! Wow…she…she's much prettier than I remember.'

"Oh," Annie supposed that did sound like something that happened in the past. "I guess I do know you, somehow. Clearly you remember it more than I do. Excuse me Principal Shadis, but why aren't Reiner or Bertolt the ones to show me around."

He shrugged in response. "The good Doctor Yeager insisted on this arrangement, and I owe him a couple favours, so I went along with it."

"Fair enough." Annie decided not to push it any further.

"U-uh, Principal Shadis, Sir. So, is Annie in any of my classes? And what exactly am I supposed to do? Like do I just give her a quick tour of the school and show Annie to her classes? Or what?" queried Eren, hoping to get this conversation over with quickly so that he could return to talking with Mikasa and Armin.

"Well, Eren, you and Miss Leonhart here share the same classes, so I suppose that you can just show her around the school as the day goes on. You're a smart enough boy, you should be able to figure it out. Anyway, classes start soon, so you should be on your way." Shadis gave his answer.

Offering a quick thank you for the instructions, Eren turned and left the Principal's office, with Annie right behind him.

"S-s-so…um. Annie?" Eren questioned, turning his head to look at her. She gave no response. "Uh, how have you been since I saw you? It's been some time." Still no answer. "You gonna talk to me or are-"

He was cut off. "Listen, Yeager. Just because the Principal said so, doesn't mean you have to actually show me around the school, or become friends with me. Just tell me where Reiner and Bert are, and I'll be fine."

Eren's eyes drooped. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to push it so hard. I'll try and back off."

This somehow brought a slight feeling of guilt upon Annie, which was strange seeing as she didn't remember Eren that much. "Don't apologize. It's fine. Just don't do it next time."

"Got it."

"Hey, so, tour guide. Where are the toilets?" The blondee-haired girl asked.

Eren pointed them out. "They're over there. I'm gonna be just around the corner. Reiner and Bertolt usually meet up with me and the others in the morning. You're free to join us if you want."

Mentally making a note of that, Annie made her way to the restroom, leaving Eren on his own. Well, I say on his own, but what really happened is he ran over to where he had previously been stood with Mikasa and Armin.

"MIKASA! ARMIN!" Arriving at their location, Eren let that be known way too loudly. "I-IT-IT'S HER! AND SHE'S SUPER PRETTY!"

The blonde and black-haired duo turned to look at each other, using their eyes to ask the other if they knew what Eren was on about. Neither did.

"Eren what the hell are you on about?" A new voice spoke.

"I'M ON ABOUT THAT GIRL! Oh, hi Jean. She's gotten really pretty and cute and I didn't think I'd see her again!"

The now identified Jean Kirstein spoke again. "Still not clear on who you mean, buddy."

Heart racing, Eren took a few breaths to try and calm himself down. "Mikasa! Remember that awesome girl I told you about? Annie?" The adopted girl shook her head. "I met her along with Reiner and Bert years ago and hung out with them a whole bunch! She's the one who taught me how to defend myself from bullies! Come on! Surely you remember. Like I said she was pretty back then but now…She's so much prettier! She's super pretty now! Like her eyes look so deep! And she has a really cute hair style and-"

"Hey, what's gotten Eren so riled up this time?" Another new voice spoke. That voice belonged to Reiner Braun, and alongside him was Bertolt Hoover, both having just arrived at Trost High.

Immediately, Eren approached Reiner, standing right in his face. "REINER! BERT! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" Reiner and Bertolt were quite confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Annie was moving here?!"

The two older boys looked at each other, having forgot that today was the day of her transfer. "Oh right. That was today, wasn't it? I guess we didn't think you'd remember her, so we didn't bother telling you."

"Whaddya mean you didn't think I'd remember Annie? Annie was really cool! I remember thinking that she was real pretty when I first saw her too! How could I not remember her?" During this whole conversation, starting from Eren's arrival, he had been sporting a pretty large blush, and yet he felt no shame in showing it off.

"Eren," Armin began. "Is it really that big of a deal? She's just a girl after all. It's not like you know her that well, right?"

"W-well, yeah…but that doesn't matter. That doesn't mean I can't like her or think she's good looking!" It was then that Eren noticed the giggling of Reiner and Bert, giggling that seemed somewhat like a young school girl's. "What?" They both pointed behind him. Eren turned to face the direction of their pointing, only to come face to face with the girl he was just boasting about. "How much of that did you hear?"

The Leonhart girl let out a breath. "I heard enough."

Hanging his head in shame, Eren realized that he was being pretty loud about it all. "Aww, dammit."

"Hey Reiner, hey Bert." Annie gave a quick greeting to her two old friends. "Gonna introduce me to the rest then, Yeager?"

"Oh, sure. Didn't think you were gonna come over here. Anyway, this here is Armin, my best friend." Armin gave a little wave. "This is Mikasa, my sister. Adopted. I think I told you a bit about her." Mikasa just glared at Annie, eyeing down the girl who seemed to have caught Eren's eye. She was his sister, after all. It was basically her job to make sure Eren didn't mess up a whole bunch or get in a bad relationship. "And this is Jean." Jean just waved, as Armin did.

Annie racked her brain for a second. "He's the horse guy, right? Has a crush on your sister?"

"Hey! You remembered!" Eren grinned at Annie. "Yeah, Jean is the horse face."

"Dammit Eren I told you to stop calling me that!" Jean chastised his girlfriend's brother. "Besides, I'm dating Mikasa now, so clearly I'm doing something right!"

Annie looked between the lovely couple, seeing if the idea of them together fit in her mind. "How that happen?"

Just as Jean was about to give an answer of his own, something about how he asked her out on a big romantic date and spent the whole day with her (which was exaggeration), Eren and Armin both spoke. "Mikasa took pity on him."

"What?!" The light brown-haired boy exclaimed. "That's not true, right Mikasa?"

They all looked towards the Ackerman, patiently awaiting her response.

"Eh...kinda…" She gave an apologetic look towards her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Mikasa moved to stand next to Jean, and grasped one of his hands, locking her fingers with his. "Don't worry, Jean. I like being with you. I do still love you."

Embarrassed, Jean looked towards to floor. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Anyway," Reiner gained everyone's attention. "back to Eren's thing. You still crazy for Annie, huh?"

All the eyes in the group were sent towards Eren, making him the centre of attention. Damn. Why did Reiner have to remember that? They could just have stayed on topic with Jean's thing and then forgotten about the whole thing. Then again, it was kind of his fault for shouting out about how pretty he thought Annie was.

"S-shut up!"

Before they could push it any further, the bell rang, indicating that the school day had begun.

"Oh. Um, Annie I suppose since Principal Shadis said you were in all my classes you're probably gonna need to come to registration with me. It's this way." At that Eren started walking alongside his friends.

A few feet behind, not yet having started walking, Annie was lost in her thoughts, thinking about what she heard Eren say about her. She wasn't really that good looking, right? Eren was just joking about…or was he someone who didn't lie about this stuff? 'So, Yeager still has a crush on me, huh?' She shook her head. 'Punk' Annie started walking towards Eren and the others, though she couldn't help the blush that adorned her face.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So, this is the start of my Ereannie high school au. Finally got round to starting it. To be honest I'm not sure if it will go well, or if certain chapters will even make sense or fit or whatever.**

 **I think what may end up happening is that the chapters will end up being of varying lengths, so some this length, some longer, some shorter (maybe to the point where they look more like drabbles or a head canon you might find on Tumblr). I'll do my best with this though. Can't disappoint the fans of my OTP**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not needed.**

 **ArcaneLucario**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

5 Years Ago

About an hour or so to the east of Shiganshina is where you'd find the town of Liberio. It was a fairly large military town, and held quite the reputation among the people. Not many people would choose to live there their entire life, instead choosing to move out, or people would move there from other places. This wasn't because of the quality of the town though, it was just people's personal preference.

There were some families who had been living there for generations, and their names had become recognizable throughout the town, meaning everyone was quite friendly with them. These names included the Brauns, the Hoovers, and the Leonharts.

Another name that was recognized by many was Grisha Yeager, who despite not living in the town, or even that close to it, was still hailed as one of the best doctors they had ever seen. He made regular trips to Liberio, during which he would check up on old patients, and help at the local hospital, and that sort of thing is what helped him become the public's favourite doctor.

Today just happened to be one of those days when the good doctor would visit Liberio. And on this particular day, he had brought his son with him.

"Daaad," Eren leant on his arm which was propped up against the car door. "why do I have to go with you? Couldn't I have just stayed home with mom and Mikasa?"

Stopping at a red light, Grisha turned his head slightly in the direction of his son. "Eren, that's the 20th time you've asked me that so far. I told you, your mother and Mikasa are having a day to themselves at mall in Trost, and are also seeing if the high school there is any good. You need to consider your options for education, so they're giving you a big hand in this."

"Well, yeah, but still…I could have looked after myself! Or I could have gone over to Armin's house. I'm sure his parents would be fine if I hung out for the day." Arguing back, Eren pouted.

The traffic light turned green, so Grisha continued to drive "Now, now, Eren, it's good to get out of the house, and even out of Shiganshina every once in a while. Besides, I'm leaving you with a good friend of mine. He and his friends are out at one of the parks, and they all have children around your age, so maybe now you could try and make some new friends."

Eren wasn't exactly the best at making friends. His friendship with Armin was more of a right time right place kind of thing, as Eren had been walking by when Armin was being bullied, and so he attempted to protect Armin. Mikasa was adopted into the family, so they were pretty much forced to become friends. His other friends such as Jean and Connie only became friends with him after they had started getting detentions together, and realized that they had a lot more in common than they previously thought.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I don't make any friends. Not like I'm gonna see them a lot anyway…" Or so the young Yeager child thought.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at a quaint little park located in the suburbs, one that had a playground in one corner, and a river running through the middle. After parking the car and then walking up to the playground area, Grisha spotted the very man he was looking for.

"Ah, Andrew!" Grisha waved as he approached a man around his age with blonde and gray hair. "There you are!"

Noticing his old friend, the man replied. "Grisha, long time no see. How have you and Carla been?"

"Yes, it has been. Carla and I have been doing quite fine. And yourself?" As children of all ages could be heard screaming and laughing in the background, the glasses wearing Doctor grew quiet. "...How about Lisa? Is she doing well?"

"I've been doing fine as well. As for Lisa…she seems to be steady for the moment, if not recovering. It kinda came out of the blue, didn't it?" Andrew chuckled "Who would have thought that Lisa would be the one to fall ill? I hope she gets better soon though…"

"Mm…I do too. I wish there was more I could do. You and Lisa have been together, what…nearly 20 years now, right?" Grisha then felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Dad, who is this? And who's Lisa? What's wrong with her?" Eren asked, curious, as he had currently been left out of the conversation.

Grisha mentally slapped himself as he looked down at his son, and Andrew looked towards the boy at his friend's side. "How could I forget. Eren, I'd like you to meet my good friend Andrew Leonhart. He's the man I was telling you about on the way here." Eren stuck his hand out, and the man he had just been introduced to took it in his own and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasures all mine. And please, call me Andrew." The older man smiled down at Eren.

"Lisa is Andrew's wife." Grisha continued. "Not too long ago she became a bit sick. Nothing to worry yourself over. I'm sure in the end it'll turn out to be nothing." He lied.

The Leonhart adult took a look at his watch. "So, you just want me to watch over your boy for a few hours, correct?"

Grisha looked around at the other families in the area, seeing that this looked like a good place for Eren to waste a few hours. Though he would prefer it if Eren could actually attempt to make some friends here. "Yeah, that's correct. I'll try not to be too long." Grisha ruffled his son's hair. "Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Daaad!" Eren complained. "You don't need to tell me that sort of stuff!"

Andrew laughed, seeing the similarities that Eren shared with Grisha in his younger days. At least in terms of personality. It seemed that Eren mostly inherited his looks from Carla.

"Don't worry yourself Grisha. I'm sure Eren won't be too hard to handle. And we can always take him and the others for some food if he needs to calm down."

"I'm sure he'll be fine too." the doctor then knelt and put his hands on Eren's shoulders. "I best be leaving now. Eren, I know I'm repeating myself here but please try to be nice to Mr Leonhart and the others."

"Yeah I know. I got it already…" Eren brushed his dad off of him. "Bye dad."

After Grisha and Andrew shared a quick farewell, Eren was left alone with the blonde-gray haired man and was led over to where he was sat previously. That being a group of benches where a few other adults were sat, some with their children, some without. Andrew then called over a couple of boys, both a bit older and taller than Eren. "Reiner, Bertolt, come here for a second!"

Eren looked over to where Mr Leonhart was calling to, and saw two boys walk away from their parents towards where he was stood. The first boy, a blonde-haired boy who, despite being the older of the two, was the smaller one, spoke first. "Yes, Mr Leonhart?"

"This here is Eren. He's the son of a friend of mine. I'd like you to make him feel welcome here, and try to be friends with him." He instructed the two boys.

Reiner and Bertolt turned to face Eren, and Reiner spoke again. "Alright then. Hey, the name's Reiner Braun." He stuck his fist out, and Eren hesitantly gave him a fist bump.

The second boy, the taller of the two, who had dark hair, spoke up with a wave from behind Reiner. "And I'm Bertolt Hoover. But you can just call me Bert if you want."

"Hey. I'm Eren Yeager." The teal green-eyed boy waved back at Bert. "I'm, uhh…I'm from Shiganshina…" He shuffled his feet awkwardly, not exactly sure how he should continue the conversation. He was essentially thrusted into this situation, and was being forced to become friends with these complete strangers.

"Well…me and Bert here were gonna go play a bit of football together, so if you want you can join us. You fine with him joining us, Bert?" Reiner suggested, looking over to his friend to see if he agreed.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'm cool with that." The taller boy agreed, and they went back to their parents, grabbing a ball and then leading Eren off to an open part of the park, and started playing around, all the while making small talk and getting to know each other better. Or rather, Reiner and Bert getting to know Eren better, and vice versa.

It turned out that Eren shared at least some similarities with the Braun and Hoover boys, and they were quite easy to get along with, Reiner more so than Bertolt, due to his more outgoing and brotherly personality. They became friends fast, and for a moment the three completely forgot that they had only just met and lived in different towns. After what seemed like only a short while, but was in fact nearly an hour and a half later, the three new friends decided to take a break, and walked back over to where the parents had been sat. They sat down, and continued to talk to each other, and at the same time shared some snacks and drinks.

The parents of Reiner and Bertolt, and even Mr Leonhart, were all glad to see that the kids had become friends. Andrew Leonhart especially so, because he was the one tasked with looking after the Yeager child, and so this gave him an opportunity to see how Grisha had raised his son.

Somehow Eren had only just realized how he had met the children of the Braun and Hoover families, but he hadn't met the descendant of his father's friend Andrew, even though that was who he was left with.

"Hey, guys?" The brunette started. "So, does Mr Leonhart have any children? I figured that since he's here, and he is the one my dad asked to look after me that he must have at least one child."

"Oh," The hazel eyed blonde looked in surprise at Eren, thinking that he would have met the child of Andrew Leonhart before meeting Bert and himself. He let out a little laugh. "yeah, he does. A daughter Bert's age. She should be around here somewhere." Reiner started looking around the park for his female friend.

And just as soon as he started doing so, a small blonde girl approached Mr Leonhart, and without realizing it, Eren stood up and slowly made his way over to the two.

"Papa." The young girl squeaked, gaining her father's attention. "Hair came undone. Could you do it up again?" She could do it herself, but preferred it when her parents did her hair for her.

Andrew smiled at his daughter. "Sure, Annie, dear. Turn around." He then carefully took hold of his daughters moderately short blonde hair and fixed it, tying it at the back, and making sure there was hair partially covering her face. Just the way she liked it.

Hesitantly, Eren walked up to the girl. "H-hey." He stuck his hand out, as if asking to shake hands. "I-I'm Eren. Your dad is friends with mine, and u-uhh is l-looking after me while my dad is on business."

A pair of deep blue eyes flicked over to Eren, and gave him a quick look over, not saying a word.

"U-um as I was saying I'm Eren Yeager. I-it's nice to meet you!" Eren was once again rewarded with no response.

Annie turned to her father, using her eyes to ask what the hell this boy was on about.

"What he says is true, honey. Remember my friend Grisha, the doctor?" She gave a slight nod. "This is his son. He's under my care for the day."

"Oh." Was all she said in response.

"Before you go," Andrew got her attention. "I must say your stance seems to be better. You could do a bit better with pulling back your leg after striking, but for now you have made a huge improvement." He gave a warm smile, and Annie couldn't help but give a tiny one in response.

Knowing that their conversation was finished, Annie turned and began to jog back to a tree that had some padding around it.

Eren followed her every step, mesmerized by her movements, and by the way her hair seemed to drift in the wind. Reiner then came up from behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the Yeager child. "Aah!"

"C'mon Eren. I've called your name a few times." Reiner then looked over towards where Eren was staring.

Still following the small girl's slow jog, Eren asked Reiner a question. "Who…who was that? What's she doing?"

Reiner looked back at Eren, and chuckled. It seems his female friend had caught the eye of his new friend. "That was Annie, Mr Leonhart's daughter. She likes to train in martial arts."

'Woah…' Eren continued to stare, his mouth slightly agape. "Annie Leonhart…She's pretty…" A small blush was on his cheeks when he said that, only realizing after a few seconds that he had said it out loud.

All of a sudden, Annie stopped dead in her tracks, one leg still raised behind her, as if someone had frozen her mid jog. Apparently, she had heard what Eren had just said.

Reiner noticed this and called out to her. "Annie is something wrong?"

Heat rushed up to the Leonhart girl's cheeks, and she made sure not to look back at her older friend, so as to not show her reaction. "N-no. I'm fine. Shut up." Annie quickly ran back to where she was practising her martial arts.

The Braun child had to drag Eren away from where he was stood, otherwise he would probably be stood there all day. "Come on, Eren. Let's go play some more."

Eren finally blinked, and shook off his blush. "O-ok." He took another quick look towards Annie, and watched as she repeatedly struck the padded tree, before walking off with Reiner. 'I am so getting dad to bring me back here!'

* * *

"He's pretty cute, huh?" All of a sudden, Annie was broken out of her day dreaming state by a poke to her arm from someone beside her.

She blinked "Wha-?" Where was she? What was she just thinking about? Who was talking to her?

"Don't you think Eren's pretty cute? Thomas is more my speed, but I can't say that Eren isn't good looking. To each their own, I guess?" the voice continued whispering.

Annie turned to her left, coming face to face with a girl with black hair and loose pigtails. "Who are…what are you on about?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mina. Mina Carolina. Nice to meetcha!" The now identified Mina revealed herself.

A third voice from across the room spoke up. "Miss Carolina, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, there isn't. Sorry Mrs Zoë." Mina apologized.

Mrs Zoë? Oh crap, that's right. She was in class…Mrs Zoë's science class, to be specific. And since she was day dreaming about…whatever it was she was day dreaming about…she hadn't been taking any notes the entire class.

Mina looked over to Annie's notebook, and saw the lack of writing. "Hah, guess since you were staring at Eren for the whole lesson you were too distracted to write. Don't worry, you can copy my notes.

"Thanks." Annie blinked again. This weird girl who didn't even know Annie's name was offering to help her? That was unusual. Wait…she was staring at Eren? "I was…looking at Eren?"

"Yeah," Mina replied, giving a childish giggle. "couldn't take your eyes off of him."

So, she was day dreaming while looking at Eren? Then, it clicked in her mind, and Annie remembered what she was dreaming about. She was attempting to recall her first time meeting the Yeager boy, and any other instances of meeting him prior to her move to Trost. Strange…Annie wouldn't normally get distracted by this sort of stuff.

Without warning, a bell rang. The school bell signalling that the day had come to an end. Huh, the day had gone quite fast. Just as Annie was about to walk off, Mina called out her name. "Hey, Annie, wait!"

"What? How'd you know my name?"

"Because Mrs Zoë said it when doing the register? Besides, I'm friends with Reiner and Bertolt too so I've heard about you from them." She replied it as if obvious. "Anyway, don't you want to take a picture of my notes?"

Taking out her phone, Annie snapped a couple pictures of what she should have been writing down throughout the lesson, instead of staring at some boy from her past. "Thanks."

As the various students collected their things from where they were sat and left the school, Mina did the same, and then spoke up. "Hey, so do you wanna hang out? I know that since you're new here you probably don't have that many friends, so I thought we could be friends." After receiving no response, Mina looked up to where she thought Annie was stood. "Annie?" But it turns out that she had already disappeared. Though where to no one knew.


End file.
